Coco Citrus
The Super Punk Coco Citrus moved to Sweet Amoris from Zucker City. Although she comes off as very intimidating, she doesn't usually intend to be. Coco simply acts in way that cannot be tampered with, a habit she picked up after being bullied back at her previous school. Her personality flipped when she started to work out and gain more confidence. Coco participates in b-boying for both fun and competitions. About History Coco wasn’t always the strong, confident type. Before her family moved to Sweet Amoris, she was more reclusive and quiet. She wasn’t shy, she just didn’t speak often because she was paranoid that whatever she said might be used against her later. However, she spoke to parents, as well as Laeti and Ken. Coco was a late bloomer, she didn’t start developing until very late in middle school. Right before she was 15, she started to appear more feminine (B cups, wider hips), this is around the time she also started working out (partly to relieve stress, partly to make herself feel better). When she entered high school, there was a senior who was kind to her right off the bat. Coco, skeptic of people as ever, ignored him. He kept talking to her over the course of 2 months, and she eventually came to like him. During winter break, she visited his house and he convinced her to go all the way with him. She thought they were going out after that. When school started back up, she saw him around school and repeatedly made attempts to greet him, but was only ignored and sometimes laughed at. This is when the bullying began, it turned out that he slept with her to get in the good graces of a popular clique (and it worked) just like a cheesy movie. The typical harassment (name-calling, subtle shoving in the hallways, and internet messages) became more frequent. Coco thought she could handle things on her own and didn’t ever say anything about it, falling back into a reclusive state. Laeti and Ken tried cheering her up as best they could, but it almost never worked. Through this time, Coco’s body developed more, giving her large breasts and hips that made the accusations worse (asking if she had implants to get more guys, etc.). She shut off everyone and only focused on working out, hoping that the exercise would decrease her cup size, but it didn’t. One night, Lucia came home with an announcement that she had a job offer in a town a few miles away, and Coco begged her to take it. Within three weeks, her family was gone. Coco kept in contact with Laeti and Ken. She decided that if she was going to live in a new town, she could try to change her attitude. With some work, she grew more outspoken, but she grew cold as well. School Life When she first arrived at Sweet Amoris, Coco had come a week late. Her experiences with making friends right off the bat were almost laughable, seeing as how she was so rough around the edges. She refused to make friends with anyone until she found out that Ken had transferred over to Sweet Amoris to be with her. She was touched, but still remained distant. It wasn't until she met Lysander that she actually started to see that not everyone at the new school was out to get her. Academically, Coco is very average in school, save for a few subjects. She's horrible in math and excels in both history and P.E. She distributes an equal amount of attention to both her friends and her schoolwork to keep herself afloat. Appearance Coco is a girl of above-average height with a muscular build. She has long, blonde hair that she either has down or up in a ponytail, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes. She has a well endowed chest as well as wide hips and abs. In terms of clothes, Coco's favorite outfit consists of her trademark mint green tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Alternatively, she will wear anything revealing or baggy, as well as clothing that is extremely tight. She can almost always be found wearing a pair of sky blue sneakers. Relationships Lysander Lysander is Coco's canon boyfriend, as well as one of her closest friends. She first met him in their shared history class but didn't get to know him until he got jealous that she beat his test score by two points, scoring a perfect hundred. At first, they had a friendly rivalry, but the both of them agreed that it was getting hard to ignore certain kinds of feelings after a few months. Lysander asked Coco to go out with him one night after walking aimlessly around town together. Ken(tin) Kentin used to have a crush on Coco before he went to military school. Coco was keenly aware of it, but never accepted his advances. After military school, Kentin seemed to have calmed down with all the courting and the two are now workout partners. It's uncertain if Kentin still has feelings for her or not. Violette Violette was actually the first girl Coco met at Sweet Amoris. Coco almost tripped over her when she was sketching out some flowers in the school's garden while Coco was inspecting the clubs. Violette was practically in tears of embarrassment and Coco spent a good ten minutes calming her down before they introduced themselves. Castiel Coco can't avoid hanging out with Castiel since he's Lysander's best friend. The two seem to get along okay, but they do butt heads sometimes. It's uncertain if Castiel is interested in her. Nathaniel Coco retains a lot of respect for Nathaniel. He has spectacular grades and always speaks smoothly. Coco, who is a B or C-average student that speaks in slang, wishes that she had the same skills as him. Coco sometimes boxes with him because Nathaniel has a gym membership that allows guests a couple of times a month. Sometimes her sparkling view of him is dimmed when he attempts to get handsy during boxing sessions. Nathaniel is not interested in Coco romantically. Amber You can't have one without the other. Amber shows up when Coco tries to hang out with Nathaniel and usually makes attempts to discourage Coco from being around him, but she often fails. Coco's brutish personality fends her off until the next time she and Nathaniel try to spend time together. Mr. (Benjamin) Faraize Coco loves to antagonize Mr. Faraize by flirting with him solely to make him uncomfortable. Coco plays a mini sport in which she tries different types of clothes and seductive lines to see his reactions. The best reactions she's gotten are when she wears shirts that expose ample amounts of cleavage. Dake Coco actually refuses to call him Dake. She always calls him Dakota because she insists that the name Dake "sounds dumb". Coco met Dake at the beach when she was wandering around in one of her revealing swimsuits. Dake attempted to hit on her but Coco only stared at him blankly before threatening to smack him in the face with his own surfboard. Dake didn't get the message until Coco beat him up at the mall a month later. Dake is not interested in her romantically. Non-Canon Characters Derrick Derrick attends the high school in Coco's home town, Zucker City. He had a thirst for attention and bullied her to gain popularity with shallow friends. He actually never wanted to hurt her and often found the insults people threw at her to be extremely offensive and distasteful. However, his unquenchable desire for popularity led him to say some of the exact same things. A couple months after Coco moved away, he ran into her in front of the Starbucks and was floored at how much she had changed. Derrick wants to be Coco's best friend as well as her boyfriend. Lance Lance is the senior that convinced Coco to sleep with him. He is currently a junior in college but acts like a senior due to his connections and the influence his family has in the city. Coco gets nauseous when he is around. Other Candies Noelle Melodiah Coco affectionately calls her Melo and the two of them share a strong bond. In the multi-candy-verse, Noelle is Coco's best and most treasured friend. Lilith Lilith and Coco are both large-breasted and get along well because of that. They share the same kinds of embarrassing bra stories. Starlenne Starlenne and Coco get along pretty well, but Coco thinks that Starlenne has more of a kiddy-crush on her than anything else. Coco is indifferent to it and treats her like a kid. Trivia * Coco can't draw to save her life * The only things that Coco can cook well are homemade chicken tenders and spaghetti. * Coco scores perfects on anything history related. * Her best time for the mile in gym is seven minutes and fifty-six seconds. * Coco's favorite breakdancing move is the windmill solely for its comical uses. Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Lysander Category:Straight Category:Female